My Lover's Gone
by emeralddragon24
Summary: Eragon is dead. Arya reflects onthe memories of the last battle and a little more. now rated T. one shot.  ok i changed it a little bit so the 2nd one should be a little better.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Eragon nor do i own the song My Lover's Gone. They are owned by Mr. CP and Dido in that order thank you.

My Lover's Gone

_My lover's gone._

Arya was standing beside Eragon's grave. Tears pored down her face like liquid diamonds.

_His boots no longer by my door._

She couldn't take it. Every time she lay down she hoped to snuggle back into him. She missed the feel of his strong yet gentle hand rubbing her back so she could drift off into sleep.

_He left at dawn._

Arya was drug back to the memories. (flashback) Eragon lay beside Arya. They had just made love. He could feel that his time was running out. He lay there hoping that he was wrong. As the dawn of the final battle raised so did Eragon. Arya began to wake up as well. He went over to her and murmured slytha.

_And as I slept I felt him go._

Arya tried to struggle against falling back asleep, but Eragon controlled her magic with another word. Outside Saphira had risen quietly so as not to disturb her mate, Arya's dragon, Eridor. Eragon stepped out of the tent and commanded Eridor to sleep as well. 'This is the only way to protect them.' Eragon thought. Placing Saphira's saddle on her, he mounted up and flew to face Galbatorix.

_Returns no more._

Eragon and Saphira looked upon Galbatorix and Shruikan. Together, Eragon and Saphira roared out a challenge, and Galbatorix and Shruikan answered. (end flashback) Arya wanted nothing more than to smack Eragon for forcing her out of the fight like that. She kneeled and threw her head back and let out a long and aching cry, one of heartbreak and loneliness.

_I will not watch the ocean._

Arya remembered the day Eragon took her to see the ocean, and how he had asked her if she would become his mate. She would never look at the ocean the same. How could she it was the one thing that Eragon had shared with her that would last till the end of time and never change.

_My lover's gone._

Arya felt the memories of Eragon's death tug her back. (flashback) Eragon's blade sank into Galbatorix's side. Galbatorix howled and cut a deep wound on Eragon's leg.

_No earthly ships will ever bring him home again._

Eragon turned and swiped at Galbatorix's head. Galbatorix had ducked, however he did receive a deep cut on his shoulder. "Take me down Shruikan I will deal with him alone." Galbatorix commanded coldly. Shruikan landed with a thump. 'Careful Eragon.' Saphira warned as she landed.

_Bring him home again._

Arya was released from sleep as Eragon dropped the magic that had bound her and Eridor in the enchanted slumber. Her eyes flew open as she screamed. "Eragon! No!" Rushing she got ready for the battle. 'Hurry Arya!' was all Eridor said in his fear and haste to get to his mate.

_My lover's gone._

Arya and Eridor raced to where they felt Eragon and Saphira. They saw Eragon run his sword though Galbatorix's heart. Eragon turned and looked up at the sound of wing beats. Galbatorix took the chance to stab Eragon in the chest before Saphira ripped him apart. Eragon fell to his knees and separated himself from Saphira so that she would live. Saphira felt this and began begging Eragon to let her in. Her pleas fell on deaf ears though. Arya on the other hand was ready to jump off Eridor to the ground to reach her fallen mate.

_I know that kiss will be my last._

Arya hit the ground and ran to Eragon picking him up slightly, trying hard not to cause more pain for her beloved. Eragon knew his time was coming to a close and struggled to tell his love the last words he would ever speak. "Arya," Eragon said the pain evident in his voice. "I am…sorry…I…love…you." Arya bent down and kissed him. His lips already cold and pale from blood loss. "Don't leave me Eragon." Arya begged.

_No more his song._

Eragon's eyes began to glaze over in the face of death. "Arya…Faolin…says…goodbye…and…to…take…care…of…the…child…you…now…bear. Goodbye…my…love." Were the last words Eragon spoke as his heartbeat slowed to a stand still.

_The tune upon his lips has passed._

Eragon drew a final shuttering breath before passing into the void himself. Saphira howled in agony. Eridor was worried his mate would follow her rider. Saphira however never noticed Eridor's worry as she yelled at the body of her fallen rider. 'WHY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME DIE WITH YOU?! DAMN IT! WHY?!' Finally spent she fell to the ground moaning her lose of the other half of her soul. (end flashback)

_I sing alone._

Arya looked down at her swollen abdomen placing a hand on her unborn child. 'Eragon you should be here with me and our child.' Arya thought. A hatred of all things that still bore Galbatorix's symbol flowed through her. She needed to get away from his grave, so she called for Eridor. Saphira and Eridor came almost at once. Before she knew of the dragons that stood behind her, Arya started to sing and make a marker for Eragon's resting place. The marker was a single black and blue rose. After she was done she walked over to Eridor mounted up and whispered. "Take me away."

_While I watch the ocean._

Arya found that the ocean called to her, and Eridor flew her to the ocean. Arya got off and let the ocean waves wash against her feet and for a moment she could feel Eragon's strong arms wrap around her. Just holding her and keeping her safe.

_My lover's gone._

Arya felt the arms and Eragon's presence leave, but she knew that Eragon would have wanted her to live and not greave for him for the rest of her life. She pulled herself together and mounted Eridor. "Let's go home." Arya said.

_No earthly ships will ever bring him home again._

Arya crawled into the bed she and Eragon once shared. Breathing in the sent of her mate Arya drifted off into sleep. She felt the pain ease a little when she closed her eyes. At lest in her dreams Eragon still lived.

_Bring him home again._

Arya slept and as she slept she heard a song play in her dreams that fit the waken world she lived in perfectly.

_My lover's gone._

_His boots no longer by my door._

_He left at dawn._

_And as I slept I felt him go._

_Returns no more._

_I will not watch the ocean._

_My lover's gone._

_No earthly ships will ever bring him home again._

_Bring him home again._

_My lover's gone._

_I know that kiss will be my last._

_No more his song._

_The tune upon his lips has passed._

_I sing alone._

_While I watch the ocean._

_My lover's gone_

_No earthly ships will ever bring him home again._

_Bring him home again._


	2. Chapter 2

My Lover's Gone

_My lover's gone._

Arya was standing beside Eragon's grave. Tears pored down her face like liquid diamonds. She fell to her knees. Bending over she pressed her face into the fresh dug earth hoping to catch Eragon's sent one last time before she left to stop all of the fights that were breaking out since Galbatorix's death.

_His boots no longer by my door._

She couldn't take it. Every time she lay down she hoped to snuggle back into him. She missed the feel of his strong yet gentle hand rubbing her back so she could drift off into sleep. She couldn't take the lonely nights, and the pity that was shown to her for the loss of her mate Eragon. The pity was the worst it seemed to show that she was worthless now that she had taken a human mate. Then the memories of Eragon's last day alive seemed to pull at her.

_He left at dawn._

Arya let herself be drug back by the memories. (flashback) Eragon lay beside Arya. They had just made love. He could feel that his time was running out. He lay there hoping that he was wrong. As the dawn of the final battle raised so did Eragon. Arya began to wake up as well. He went over to her and murmured slytha. Eragon leaned down and kissed Arya once on the lips before turning, and walking out to face the day.

_And as I slept I felt him go._

Eragon felt Arya beginning to try to counteract the spell he had put her under, but Eragon controlled her magic with another word. Outside Saphira had risen quietly so as not to disturb her mate, Arya's dragon, Eridor. Eragon stepped out of the tent and commanded Eridor to sleep as well. 'This is the only way to protect them.' Eragon thought. Placing Saphira's saddle on her, he mounted up and flew to face Galbatorix.

_Returns no more._

Eragon and Saphira looked upon Galbatorix and Shruikan. Together, Eragon and Saphira roared out a challenge, and Galbatorix and Shruikan answered. With the challenge answered both dragons and their riders flew to meet in battle.(end flashback) Arya wanted nothing more than to smack Eragon for forcing her out of the fight like that. She rose up to a kneeling pose and threw her head back and let out a long and aching cry, one of heartbreak and loneliness.

_I will not watch the ocean._

Arya remembered the day Eragon took her to see the ocean, and how he had asked her if she would become his mate. She would never look at the ocean the same. How could she it was the one thing that Eragon had shared with her that would last till the end of time and never change. She felt angry that the ocean would be the one thing that would be forever unchanged by the wars of man, or elf.

_My lover's gone._

Arya felt the memories of Eragon's death tug her back. (flashback) Eragon's blade sank into Galbatorix's side. Galbatorix howled and cut a deep wound on Eragon's leg. Eragon let out a yelp of pain, but pressed his advantage over Galbatorix. Eragon knew that the fight would be ending soon he just had to keep away from Galbatorix's blade long enough to finish the fight.

_No earthly ships will ever bring him home again._

Eragon turned and swiped at Galbatorix's head. Galbatorix had ducked, however he did receive a deep cut on his shoulder. "Take me down Shruikan I will deal with him alone." Galbatorix commanded coldly. Shruikan landed with a thump. 'Careful Eragon.' Saphira warned as she landed. 'I will be Saphira you just watch out for Shruikan.' Eragon replied.

_Bring him home again._

Arya was released from sleep as Eragon dropped the magic that had bound her and Eridor in the enchanted slumber. Her eyes flew open as she screamed. "Eragon! No!" Rushing she got ready for the battle. 'Hurry Arya!' was all Eridor said in his fear and haste to get to his mate. Arya threw a light chain mail shirt on and buckling on her sword she leaped onto Eridor. With a roar Eridor leaped into the air, and began hunting for Eragon and Saphira. 'Open your mind Arya we will find them faster if you can feel them.' Eridor said in a slightly panicked voice. Arya did as she was bid, and soon located Eragon and Saphira.

_My lover's gone._

Arya and Eridor raced to where they felt Eragon and Saphira. They saw Eragon run his sword though Galbatorix's lung close to his heart. Eragon turned and looked up at the sound of wing beats. Galbatorix took the chance to stab Eragon in the chest before Saphira ripped him apart. Eragon fell to his knees and separated himself from Saphira so that she would live. Saphira felt this and began begging Eragon to let her in. Her pleas fell on deaf ears though. Arya on the other hand was ready to jump off Eridor to the ground to reach her fallen mate. She could feel Eragon slipping away and knew she had to hurry if she wanted to even hear his last words.

_I know that kiss will be my last._

Arya hit the ground and ran to Eragon picking him up slightly, trying hard not to cause more pain for her beloved. Eragon knew his time was coming to a close and struggled to tell his love the last words he would ever speak. "Arya," Eragon said the pain evident in his voice. "I am…sorry…I…love…you." Arya bent down and kissed him. His lips already cold and pale from blood loss. "Don't leave me Eragon." Arya begged. Eragon smiled slightly as though to say I wouldn't if I didn't have to.

_No more his song._

Eragon's eyes began to glaze over in the face of death. "Arya…Faolin…says…goodbye…and…to…take…care…of…the…child…you…now…bear. Goodbye…my…love." Were the last words Eragon spoke as his heartbeat slowed to a stand still.

_The tune upon his lips has passed._

Eragon drew a final shuttering breath before passing into the void himself. Saphira howled in agony. Eridor was worried his mate would follow her rider. Saphira however never noticed Eridor's worry as she yelled at the body of her fallen rider. 'WHY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME DIE WITH YOU?! DAMN IT! WHY?!' Finally spent she fell to the ground moaning her lose of the other half of her soul. (end flashback)

_I sing alone._

Arya looked down at her swollen abdomen placing a hand on her unborn child. 'Eragon you should be here with me and our child.' Arya thought. A hatred of all things that still bore Galbatorix's symbol flowed through her. She needed to get away from his grave, so she called for Eridor. Saphira and Eridor came almost at once. Before she knew of the dragons that stood behind her, Arya started to sing and make a marker for Eragon's resting place. The marker was a single black and blue rose. After she was done she walked over to Eridor mounted up and whispered. "Take me away."

_While I watch the ocean._

Arya found that the ocean called to her, and Eridor flew her to the ocean. Arya got off and let the ocean waves wash against her feet and for a moment she could feel Eragon's strong arms wrap around her. Just holding her and keeping her safe.

_My lover's gone._

Arya felt the arms and Eragon's presence leave, but she knew that Eragon would have wanted her to live and not greave for him for the rest of her life. She pulled herself together and mounted Eridor. "Let's go home." Arya said.

_No earthly ships will ever bring him home again._

Arya crawled into the bed she and Eragon once shared. Breathing in the sent of her mate Arya drifted off into sleep. She felt the pain ease a little when she closed her eyes. At lest in her dreams Eragon still lived.

_Bring him home again._

Arya slept and as she slept she saw Eragon alive once more playing with the child he had helped to create. As she watched her mate play with their child she heard a song play in her dreams that fit the waken world she lived in perfectly.

_My lover's gone._

_His boots no longer by my door._

_He left at dawn._

_And as I slept I felt him go._

_Returns no more._

_I will not watch the ocean._

_My lover's gone._

_No earthly ships will ever bring him home again._

_Bring him home again._

_My lover's gone._

_I know that kiss will be my last._

_No more his song._

_The tune upon his lips has passed._

_I sing alone._

_While I watch the ocean._

_My lover's gone_

_No earthly ships will ever bring him home again._

_Bring him home again._


End file.
